


flock together

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: All In The Nest [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: “Oh, Nico was there?” Toto sounds pleasantly surprised.“Mm, I’m sure he’d have told me to say hi to you if he wasn’t staring at George and Lewis so much while trying to understand the basics of our relationship, and measure my intentions towards Lewis.”(Susie goes on a date with Lewis and George to a diversity event, and chats with the most inevitable person from Lewis’s past)
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/George Russell/Susie Wolff/Torger "Toto" Wolff, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg (past), Nico Rosberg/Vivian Sibold, Peter Bonnington/James Vowles
Series: All In The Nest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	flock together

George is throwing up again. Susie can hear Toto talking quietly in the bathroom, rubbing George’s back probably. She doesn’t move though; Lewis is painting her nails. It’s usually relaxing. Susie tries to sink into it again but George is still throwing up.

“Maybe that’ll be the headline,” Lewis notes, as he finishes her index finger. “Sick Speech by Wolff Sends Submissive Hurling.”

Susie laughs and shakes her head, “No, it’d be Too Many Doms, Not Enough Care, Concerns Grow For Sick Sub Russell.”

“I’m not sick,” George objected, water glass in hand as he leans into the room. “It’s the baby’s fault.”

“That’s even worse,” Susie points out. “Russell Blames Unborn Child for All Health Problems.”

George groans, sipping his water before ducking back out to the bathroom. The sound of spitting emerges, then his electric toothbrush starts up. Lewis caps the nail polish bottle and smiles down at his work with familiar satisfaction.

“Perfect.”

Susie smiles, he’s painted a couple of his own nails the same gleaming silver. There’s the sound of soft kissing from the bathroom, then some breathless noises that make Susie and Lewis both grin. Susie tilts her chin towards the doorway.

“Wolff Disrespects Motorsport Community With Late Entry,” she calls pointedly. 

There’s another kiss and then George comes into the bedroom, he probably thinks he looks sheepish but he really doesn’t. He slips his shirt off and opens the wardrobe to change, grabbing the black velvet maternity top and black maternity trousers Lewis has already picked out for him. Toto watches from the doorway, he’s not alone, Lewis and Susie are watching openly too.

The black looks great on George, he’s been wearing a lot of black during the pregnancy. Usually, he sticks mainly to blues, which all look incredible on him, but the black does suit him. The current shirt clings to his new curves in a way they all appreciate. Susie catches Toto’s eye and smirks, he agrees with a similar look. Their boy is very beautiful indeed.

“We need to get you more shirts like that,” Lewis decides.

George gazes in the mirror beside the wardrobe and nods, turning this way and that, “I’d like that.”

Susie’s nails are quick-dry, thankfully, so she checks them, squeezes Lewis’s hands in thanks, and gets up for her own moment in the mirror. Her hair needs a little adjustment, then she slides on a discreet diamond and platinum bracelet, it matches the one Lewis is wearing and the necklace that drapes just short of George’s bump, it’s gorgeous. Susie looks at him affectionately.

“I wish you were coming too,” George is saying to Toto.

Toto kisses him, “You wish Bono and James were coming.”

George breaks out into a grin, “Yeah, that too.”

Susie grins. It’s the sort of thing they can’t say in front of too many people, there’d be stories about Bono getting collared by the family and James getting added to a Wolff harem. They’d both laugh about it but it still isn’t fair. Their heartfelt loyalty is hugely valued, but Susie won’t have them laying down their own privacy for her sake. They give enough already.

She checks her speech notes a final time before tucking them into her handbag. Lewis is checking his pocket square, it matches Susie’s claret sheath dress. Toto is adjusting George’s necklace.

“You know what they would say if we all went tonight, and Bono and James came too?” he’s telling George. “More Mercedes For Wolffs, Who Else Will Join The Family?”

George laughs but doesn’t deny it. He slips his phone into his pocket, he’ll be texting Bono all night but Susie doesn’t tell him to hand it over. Bono will tell him to pay proper attention to the event he’s attending and an understanding support system is extremely important.

“You know what to get me for my birthday then,” George says, grabbing a jacket with pinstripes that match Susie’s dress.

A few of his nails are painted silver too. Susie smiles, watching as Lewis checks his reflection, resting a hand at George’s waist. 

“You are too greedy,” Toto tells George.

“It’s the baby.”

“We’re back to that headline again.”

Susie lets her family’s words wash over her as she checks her make-up and then kisses Toto goodbye. He smiles with so much love.

“I am so proud of you.”

Lewis is helping George downstairs. Susie smiles at her husband with just as much love.

“Don’t work all night.”

“We know how to relax!” Toto protests.

“So make sure they don’t work all night.”

Toto doesn’t even realise he’s doing it sometimes; discussing work and developing ideas and then suddenly there’s takeaway ordered and a whole evening of planning happens, when he’s supposed to be having a relaxing evening away from work with friends he happens to work with.

The drive to the venue is smooth. Lewis and George are both backseat drivers but they fight that by focusing on Susie, holding her hands and telling her sincerely how proud they are. They both know how to kiss her without smearing her lipstick by now and Lewis gives her the nod that she’s still looking good once they arrive.

The next part is a well-practiced manoeuvre, thanks to a number of shared media events, which means they’re likely to avoid headlines like Susie Slips, Former Driver Needs To Hit The Brakes, even if Susie is wearing fantastic new shoes tonight.

Lewis squeezes her wrist and gets out of the car first to assist the others out too. George follows, taking Susie’s offered arm, while Lewis holds Susie’s other hand and they go to stand before the cameras, blinking in flashbulbs until they’re directed to where a couple of TV crews are waiting for a quick interview. This part is well practiced too.

“Diversity in motorsport is something that’s important to all of us, so it’s an honour to be asked to speak here tonight and it’s great to help raise money towards elevating those racers who don’t currently get the chances in the sport that they should.”

“Susie’s speaking from her experience, which is totally different to mine. So there were discussions but it’s all her, as it should be. Part of the whole diversity discussion is that there are so many groups that need to be talked about, and all of us in the room tonight will have a different experience and a different kind of change we want to see and start to effect at events like tonight.”

“My feet have started swelling, yeah. It’s not a great look, I was gonna try to wear trainers tonight but I don’t want to end up on any Worst Dressed Lists. No, seriously, these are by an amazing online company, Tribeca, who I have to say a lot of thanks to, for keeping me stylish and really comfortable tonight.”

They head inside together. George’s grip on Susie’s arm is a little heavy though. She immediately slows in the lobby to check on him. Ushers there to chivvy people along back off when they see a Dom and a Domme focusing on a pregnant sub.

“Do you need to use the bathroom, beautiful?” Susie asks quietly.

George frowns and shakes his head, looking like he’s thought about it, “No, I think I’m okay. I just felt really drained for a second.”

Lewis and Susie both slide hands to his back. George takes deep breaths and doesn’t look too uncomfortable, thankfully. Susie stays visibly calm, it’s what George needs. She knows Lewis is doing the same.

Finally George nods, straightening, “Sorry, I’m okay, really. Maybe it was all the camera flashes.”

Lewis strokes George’s back, “No keeping it to yourself if it happens again, angel, even if it’s in Susie’s speech.”

“It’s not like I’m the only speaker here,” Susie points out.

She tucks George’s hand into the crook of her arm again and squeezes his fingers. He smiles, looking bright-eyed and comfortable. He’s not hiding anything and he’s not in pain. And as much as he’s jokingly claimed that he wants to see Bono and James tonight instead, he’s been looking forward to going out for weeks. Not every event can include him right now. As logical as that is, there’s still been a few stories about George’s non-appearances, claiming it’s all because his Doms and Domme don’t want him seen in public at this stage of pregnancy. Because a lack of fresh air is really good for someone expecting.

Susie kisses him gently and briefly, “Take it slow.”

George nods in agreement and grins, “So no chance of a quickie in a cupboard then?”

Lewis laughs and shakes his head, “Not after a four-course meal. Russell, Wolff and Hamilton Caught in Sick Sexy Situation.”

Susie eventually manages to pull on a straight face after that so that they can go to where everyone else is milling and mingling before the meal. She thinks she catches sight of Vivian which means Nico is definitely present somewhere too. She discreetly murmurs her discovery to Lewis, who doesn’t look surprised but does look like he’s ready to slip on a particular mask. Most of his interactions with Nico are at corporate events now, at least they’re all cordial these days. George stays particularly close to Lewis after that

The meal is amazing and it’s great to catch up with the people Susie knows at their table and get to know the ones who are strangers. George is seated between Susie and Lewis and eats pretty sparingly for him, remembering not to stay glued to his phone. There’s always a lot of eyes on him but he chats happily to people once he’s introduced by either Susie or Lewis. Susie touches his thigh, pride warming her as she slowly sips her glass of wine.

“Wolff Wolfs It Down Before Speech to Soothe Nerves?” she says out of the corner of her mouth to George as she takes another sip.

George snorts, “It’d be a lot worse if you skipped pudding. Wolff Watches Weight At Diversity Event.”

He’s completely right. Even she and George being out together happily will be spun as some kind of rivalry, because she can’t be unconditionally happy for him. That’s not the way the stories go. Susie takes a forkful of his pudding and gets Lewis’s laughter as well as George’s. Lewis takes a forkful too and feeds it to George instead. Susie watches them with pleasure. How could anyone look at them and think they’re anything but happy together? Why is it assumed that everyone wants to read the same old stories over and over again?

When it’s time for her speech, the third of the night, she already has her notes in hand. George brushes a kiss to her cheek and Lewis squeezes her fingers as she heads to the stage. There’s a sea of people facing her when she gets to the podium, and she feels the faint tingle of nerves and adrenaline that she always gets at this kind of proper public speaking. She always has the urge to run to the nearest car to drive off as fast as she can. It makes her wish for a cockpit more than anything.

But she can see Lewis has his arm around George, their jewellery glinting, and they’re both smiling. And the nerves settle as soon as she begins, like they always do. The key is in the ignition and now the engine’s on. She doesn’t race through it though, she paces herself, making sure almost every word is clear and that the beats of the speech hit. It’s a subject she feels really passionate about, something that feels incredibly unfinished to her after living it every day during her F1 career. There should be female F1 drivers on the grid, she can’t be the one that gets closest.

When she finishes, to a decent round of applause, she goes back to her seat, where Lewis and George are still smiling. Lewis reaches to take her hand and kisses it warmly. George tilts his head towards her shoulder questioningly and at her nod, rests his head there with a happy sigh, like he’s drinking her in adoringly. He drags his chair as close as he can and Susie smiles, kissing his forehead and running her fingers lightly across his jaw. 

“Wolff Impresses With Passionate Call-Out Diversity Speech,” George murmurs.

That’ll never be a headline, it’s not controversial enough. It’ll be more like Wolff Raises Girl Driver Issue Again At Diversity Event, just patronising enough to imply that they’ve all heard it enough times before, thank you very much, please shut up about it. Still, it’s a lovely thing for George to say. Susie kisses his forehead again and checks her phone, there’s a message from Toto, sending his love. George shows her his phone, it’s displaying the latest message from Bono.

_ We stopped working about a half hour ago. Pizza and chips, because James wanted chips. _

_ Don’t eat anything heavy or rich if your stomach is bad. And drink lots of water. _

George says quietly, “Now I want chips.”

Susie isn’t surprised, he didn’t eat masses tonight. They’ll have time to get chips on the way home though, it’s a great idea.

There aren’t many more speeches after that, followed by the charity auction. Then it’s more drinking and milling around, networking disguised as small talk. George sticks with Susie and Lewis, sipping water. He’s definitely tiring so they won’t stay much longer. Susie gets pulled into a discussion with some fellow Formula E representatives, there’s some good ideas being developed from tonight’s speeches that Susie is definitely behind. If people are into it when they aren’t just in the echo chamber and plied with alcohol, that’s even better.

She notices Nico circling. He’s glancing now and then at Lewis, who’s still with George. They’re chatting together and sometimes with other people, Lewis’s arm snugly wrapped around George’s waist. Once or twice, Lewis’s hand touches George’s bump. He’s definitely aware of Nico’s gaze.

So Susie is surprised that when she disengages with her group, Nico approaches her instead. Still, she smiles welcomingly, to a point. Nico and Lewis’s cordiality isn’t total forgiveness and understanding after all and she protects her own.

“Nico, how are you?”

He doesn’t offer his hand and she doesn’t expect him to. “I’m very good, thank you. And you? Your speech was great.”

Susie smiles and nods, Nico’s always been good at affirmations. “Thank you, I’m glad I wasn’t on last. The waiting’s worse than the speaking. And I’m good, thank you, busy.”

“Of course.”

Nico’s gaze flicks to Lewis, Susie could think it was a subconscious movement but Nico’s gaze flicks to her next. He’s gauging her reaction, trying to test her boundaries? Susie smiles, amused. If Nico thinks she’s going to snap at him jealousy or ban him from talking to Lewis or start asking pointed questions about how he is, checking that it’s not too much for him to see Lewis, he’s gauged her wrong right away. If he wants to ask her something specific, she’s not going to segue for him.

Lewis has said before that Nico’s still trying to measure how Lewis has been able to win so many titles while also maintaining a strong relationship, when Nico had to give everything to win one championship and then stop so that he could have everything else he wanted. Nico hates things that aren’t quantifiable. 

But then Lewis has never understood why Nico suddenly gave up racing, not even trying to defend his title and never racing again. Not that Lewis has ever said that out loud. Susie’s smile deepens.

Nico is eyeing her now like he’s trying to work out where she fits in or maybe, here Susie can’t help grinning, he wants to know what her true intentions are towards Lewis. She sips her wine and looks at George, still beautiful and next to Lewis. Nico follows her gaze.

“George is doing well? Missing racing, of course.”

Susie’s smile is proud now, “He and the baby are doing great, thanks. And he  **hates** being off the grid, he’s the worst backseat driver. We’ve had to ban him from messaging his race engineer more than twice a day.”

Nico laughs, “I can imagine. It must be strange for him, he must be happy but frustrated?”

“Sometimes, very,” Susie says, her lips twitching privately as she thinks about unwinding George’s frustrations.

It takes all three of them sometimes and his patience has definitely gotten worse since he got pregnant. But they’re working on it; he’s beautiful when he’s being told to watch and wait, trying not to squirm. Susie is aware of Nico’s focus on her, his gaze trying to dissect her and prompt her to keep talking, but she’s enjoying the memories as she sips more wine.

“How’s Vivian? I think I saw her earlier.”

“She’s really well, thank you. We’ve been spending time in Italy recently, the kids love it.”

Susie can believe that. From what Lewis has shown her, Nico’s social media is full of pictures of a glowing happy family, enjoying the very best, a picture-perfect life. It tickles Susie that after their break-up, Nico has enjoyed a very conventional relationship while Lewis has ended up with a Dom, a Domme and a sub. According to Lewis, neither he nor Nico even thought of involving anyone else in their relationship.

What they did do has left its mark though. Susie can see it in Nico’s politely-silent curiosity about Lewis’s current situation, and in Lewis’s reaction back when Toto had first very privately approached him about spending a relaxing and fun evening with them. Lewis had politely but tersely turned him down, because he didn’t want any more Dom drama. He still gets angry when anyone implies that his relationship makes him less of a Dom. Susie is sure it’s Nico’s voice he hears.

Nico is definitely watching George now, as Lewis has stepped away to grab a champagne glass, and a Dom approaches George. George smiles with warm but distant politeness as the Dom tries to talk to him but George shakes his head, still smiling politely. Susie can’t hear him but she knows what he’s saying.

“I’m sorry, my Doms and Domme don’t like me speaking to Doms they haven’t met.”

The Dom looks surprised, probably asking how that’s practical. He’d be amazed. He tries to linger, even press a little into George’s personal space but George steps back, making sure he’s not touched. Lewis is there a moment later with a refill of water for George and a level stare for the other Dom who postures but ends up wandering away like he’s not retreating. George looks more amused than frightened and clinks his glass against Lewis’s.

Nico’s gaze lingers on Lewis before he looks back to Susie, gauging her again. She chuckles, “You’d think pregnancy would stop all that but it’s not even the first time this week.”

Nico’s eyebrows rise, “It happens a lot?”

“Some people think the baby means he’s free because we’re not interested anymore, or the fact he has two Doms and Domme means he’s always shopping for more.”

Susie laughs, Nico smiles too but Susie can feel his unasked question - what  **does** it mean? Does George want more? Does Susie? Does Lewis? How do they know when to stop? Susie’s smile turns considering, Nico couldn’t be anything but monogamous, she’s sure. Lewis’s choices must be so alien to him.

There have been so many headlines; Champion’s Spoils - Hamilton Makes Relationship With Team Boss & Boss’s Wife Official, In With The New - Russell Joins Wolff-Hamilton Trio, How Far Can Mercedes Bend? None of them used Susie’s name. There’s been loads written about the empire Toto is building by claiming future world champion George and current world champion Lewis.

Susie noticed the change in Toto’s gaze on Lewis before Toto did, just as Toto had been the one to tell her how Lewis looked differently at George now. They all knew what they had, and now they were having a child.

Some of the headlines since George’s pregnancy announcement have been especially cruel. No, the pregnancy isn’t a fake, no, George hasn’t schemed to get pregnant to guarantee himself a Mercedes seat. No, Susie doesn’t care that she isn’t pregnant. They’re back to the rivalry again.

“Do you want to come talk to him?” she asks Nico.

Nico looks at her carefully, “George? That would be okay with you?”

Susie’s amusement is back, “I’ve talked to Vivian before, Nico.”

There’s Vivian now, going to chat to George and Lewis. She’s a vision in hot-pink that looks amazing with her tan, and her layered diamond necklace is truly incredible. She kisses George’s cheek and both of Lewis’s, comfortable and easy with them both, asking about the baby. Susie has always admired her natural determined friendliness.

Nico watches with the strangest look on his face. Some things still don’t fit with his calculations.

Case of The Ex; Russell and Rosberg Swap Baby Tips as Hamilton Looks On. Hamil-Gone - Champ Keeps His Distance as Former Boyfriend Talks With Current Domme Partner. Susie grins, this whole night is a gossip dream.

Nico doesn’t go to join Vivian, Lewis and George, but he does exchange a smile and a nod with Lewis before Lewis whispers something in Vivian’s ear as she’s about to leave, which makes her smile. Susie approves already.

Lewis doesn’t ask until they’re all back in the car together, “No problems?”

Susie shakes her head and kisses him warmly, enjoying how he responds by matching her pace instead of quickening it. “He kept not asking questions.”

Lewis smiles, “And you didn’t answer them.”

George’s stomach rumbles, which he follows up with, “Can we get chips please, mistress?”

Susie grins and nods at the phone in his hand, “Does Bono want some too?”

George grins comfortably, the way he always does when he’s been spending time with Bono, but shakes his head, “Ice cream.”

Susie’s grin is fond as she kisses George. Lewis knocks on the privacy screen and talks to their driver. It’s Rusty tonight, he’ll end up getting chips too. He’s a fan of McDonalds and he never tells anyone who he drives for. They’ve had to get rid of a couple of drivers because of tip-offs.

They’re not likely to be noticed at the drive-thru. There’s no vanity plates and Susie makes the order and pays, smiling and chatting to the staff. They’ll remember the rude customers more than polite ones. George laughs quietly against her side, out of sight.

His laughter quietens as they drive forward and Susie gets the order into the car. George is obviously enjoying the view he’s just gotten. Susie offers him a chip, he eats it right out of her hand and cuddles up against her hopefully. Susie wraps an arm around him, enjoying the feel of the bump right there, their baby. Lewis’s hand joins hers there.

They’re not even halfway through their order by the time they get home. The TV is on low and Toto is gesturing about something while Bono and James are sitting together, James with a casual arm draped around Bono, playing at his collarbone.

“The triumphant return,” Toto declares.

It’s not a question. Lewis sinks down into the armchair beside the sofa. George hands Bono a McFlurry and then at Toto’s nod, settles happily in Toto’s lap. Toto kisses him and watches affectionately as George starts eating his own McFlurry, having taken off the plastic lid so that he can dip chips which he does with gusto before popping a handful into his mouth. He offers the combo to Toto who shakes his head but does tap a finger against the ice cream spoon. George obligingly offers a spoonful. Susie could watch them for ages. She does sometimes.

She sits down next to Bono instead and takes off her stiletto heels before tucking into the rest of her chips. She smiles at how Bono makes sure she has enough space and how his ears tint pink at her presence. James and she share a look, it’s the same one they share whenever George cuddles up to Bono.

“I hope this was a properly relaxing evening,” she states, raising an eyebrow at the papers and iPad on the coffee table.

“It was, once we finished planning world domination,” James assures her.

Susie offers him a chip, “You never finalise that plan.”

“We got into the last third tonight.”

“It really all went well?” Bono wants to know, already deep into his Dairy Milk McFlurry.

Susie nods, smiling at his sweet concern, “George was the star obviously, all eyes were on him.”

George preens but protests, “There weren’t crowds, and you were the centre of attention, up on that stage.”

“For my fifteen minutes,” Susie allows. “Everyone was very into staring at you all the time though. Nico was very interested.”

“Oh, Nico was there?” Toto sounds pleasantly surprised.

“Mm, I’m sure he’d have told me to say hi to you if he wasn’t staring at George and Lewis so much while trying to understand the basics of our relationship, and measure my intentions towards Lewis.”

George cackles, “Oh my God, yes! That is exactly what his face was doing!”

Lewis smirks, “And your reply would be?”

“That it’s none of his business. What did you say to Vivian?”

Lewis’s smirk didn’t drop, “That Nico should buy her matching earrings for that gorgeous necklace.”

Susie smirks back, very aware of the cool touch of her own diamond earrings. Lewis sucks salt off his fingers, quietly satisfied. It’s a fantastic visual, Susie’s very glad he wore the silk shirt tonight. She has plans.

“He really didn’t say anything?” James asks.

“He asked about George and how he was doing, but it was mostly leading statements and lingering looks,” Susie replies, finishing her chips with a smile. “It’s all an equation he can’t work out yet.”

Lewis’s grin is full of Nico memories but it’s not bittersweet tonight. He drops a hand to Susie’s knee, his fingers stroking the skin just under her skirt. George is offering a spoonful of his McFlurry to James and Bono. Toto has probably got the spare room set up for them already. Toto is looking at Susie with love and pride, and she knows it’s not just about her speech. She kisses her fingers towards him, her gaze full of intentions. His smile says he’s with her, of course, and that he can’t wait, his arms cradling George.

Nico makes things far more complicated than he needs to, it’s all really very simple to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still writing this world even if no one else is reading it X)  
> Had a lot of fun with this one.  
> Please keep feeding the author! All kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
